Buttler Love
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Gimana ya kalo Sasuke jadi buttlernya Sakura? Apa! Sasuke pergi? Oh tidak.. Bakalan balik lagi enggak ya?
1. Awal Sekolah dan Cintaku

**Minna-san! Utau sekarang lagi suka Black Butler!**

**Jadi nih cerita berhubungan dengan Butler dan cerita Naruto (Temenku Request)**

**Ok..Ok.. Udah pada nunggu ya? Lanjut!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, dan gak jelas (Sama aja ya?)**

**Rated: T**

**Sakura X Sasuke atau sering disebut 'SasuSaku'**

Chapter 1: Awal sekolah dan cintaku

Sakura adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang kaya raya. Ia memiliki butler yang bernama Sasuke. Sasuke selalu patuh dan baik kepada Sakura, majikan/nona-nya itu. Ia juga keren, cool, dan terkenal di antara kalangan para cewek. Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah butler paling sempurna di dunia, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Sakura juga tak tahu apakah ia menyukai Sasuke atau tidak.

**Senin, 1 Januari 2014. 06.30 pm**

Tirai dibuka oleh seorang butler. Harum the sudah ada di samping ranjang majikannya. Butler itu berkata tepat di sebelah telinga majikannya

"Nona, sudah waktunya bangun. Hari ini hari pertama anda sekolah" Katanya lembut, Sakura yang menjadi majikan butler itu (Sasuke) perlahan bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya

"Pagi nona.." Kata Sasuke membungkuk

"Pagi juga Sasuke" Katanya

"Teh hari ini ada the Jasmine dan the dari ayah nona, dari Eropa, nona mau yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke

"The Jasmine saja" Kata Sakura, Sasuke menuangkan the Jasmine ke cangkir Sakura

"Ini" Katanya sambil memberikan teh itu "Terima kasih" Sakura menerima dan meminumnya sampai habis

"Hari ini apa jadwalku?" Tanya Sakura "Hmm.. Hari ini jam 08.00 ke sekolah. Jam 14.00 les piano. Jam 15.00 les biola. Jam 18.00 les tata krama" Kata Sasuke membacakan isi jadwal Sakura yang padat itu selagi Sakura mandi

"Oh.. Sasuke! Bisa ambilkan handuk dan bajuku?" Kata Sakura "Dengan senang hati" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil apa yang majikannya inginkan lalu diberikannya "Terima kasih" Kata Sakura "Kapanpun nona" Sasuke membungkuk

"Sasuke.. Bisa tidah kau tidak tertalu formal padaku?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu nona" Kata Sasuke. Setelah Sakura keluar, mereka berdua turun dan makan bersama kakak Sakura, Ino. Mama mereka sedang di Inggris mengurus acara dengan ratu Inggris. Papa mereka sedang di Eropa mengurus surat tanah. Di samping Ino, terlihat butler Ino, Sai. Sai tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tetap stay cool..

Setelah makan Sakura berpamitan dan berangkat ke sekolah. "Yo! Sakura!" Kata Temari "Hai Temari! Seperti biasa, kau selalu menggandeng tangan Shikamaru" Kata Sakura menggoda, Temari melepaskan tangannya. Tangan Shikamaru (Butlernya Temari) Keringetan, sepertinya terlalu lama dipegang

"Kau juga tetap setia pada butlermu yang sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun itu" Kata Ino

"Haha.. Iya" Sakura tertawa

"_Perhatian! Seluruh siswa dan siswi diharapkan berdiri di lapangan!_" Kata kepala sekolah dengan pengeras suaranya itu

"Ayo Sasuke" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Di lapangan,

"_Saya mempunyai beberapa informasi untuk butler-butler kita: 1. Butler akan mengikuti tes IQ. butler tes, kalian boleh bermain atau melihat butler kalian tes. Itu saja dari saya, terima kasih_" Kata kepala sekolah. Kami bubar, sedangkan para butler menuju ke aula. Di koridor,

"Ten-ten!" Teriak Sakura

"Hai Sakura, Ino. Mau lihat butler tes?" Tanya Ten-ten

"Iya, kita baru saja mau ke aula. Ayo" Kata Ino lalu berlari. Aula tidak mempunyai dinding, melainkan dibatasi dengan kaca, sehingga Sakura dan yang lain bisa melihat. Setelah 30 menit melihat, hasil tes keluar. Sakura dan yang lainnya menuju manding di sebelah aula. Isinya:

_Sasuke*Sakura=IQ=190, kerapihan=100_

_Shikamaru*Temari=IQ=188, kerapihan=98_

_Neji*Ten-ten=IQ=185, kerapihan=97_

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji keluar. "Selamat Sasuke! Kamu ranking pertama!" Kata Sakura mendekati Sasuke

"Terima kasih nona" Sasuke membungkuk

"Sudah kubilang.. JANGAN terlalu FORMAL padaku!" Teriak Sakura marah

"Lalu kau ingin yang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang

"Terserah! Asal jangan romantis dan formal" Kata Sakura mundur dengan blushing

"Baik" Kata Sasuke stay cool

"Kurasa kau akan terus bersamanya" Kata Shikamaru berbisik kepada Sasuke

"Jika aku bisa" Kata Sasuke

"Jika kau bisa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Psstt..Psstt.." Bisik Sasuke. Shikamaru kaget, apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke ya?

"Oh ya Temari, kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku kelas 1-2" Kata Temari "Te.." Sebelum Sakura selesai, Ten-ten menjawab "1-3" Kata Ten-ten

"Ye.. Aku bukan mau Tanya itu. Aku tuh mau Tanya, bukannya 5 menit lagi kita masuk ya?" Tanya Sakura

"E.. " Ten-ten bingung "LARI!" Teriak Sakura, Ten-ten dan Termari sambil berlari. Sedangkan butler maereka hanya bisa mengatakan "TUNGGU!" Sambil berlari. Di kelas, Sakura melihat jendela karena memang ia duduk di dekat jendela_ ayolah.. Bel.. Cepatlah berdering.._Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura. TENG..TENG..TENG.. Bel bordering setelah 10 menit Sakura menatap jendela

"Nona, kau mau makan apa? Ada lasagna dan spaghetti" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh.. Aku mau.. Lasagna saja. Ekstra keju-kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Seperti kesukaan nona" Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh lasagna yang hangat itu di meja

"Hmm.. Yummy" Kata Sakura setelah menyantap satu suapan

"Nona mau milkshake vanilla atau the Eropa tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke

"The Eropa!" Kata Sakura, Sasuke memberikan apa yang majikannya mau. Bahkan nyawa akan ia beri jika Sakura akan tetap hidup dan senang. Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah makan, Sakura mengambil kue di tasnya

"Nona, anda tidak boleh makan yang manis dulu" Kata Sasuke mengambil cake itu sambil tersenyum

"A! Sasuke! Aku mau makan itu" Kata Sakura merengek

"Tidak, ini perintah dari nyonya besar" Kata Sasuke yang langsung melahap cake itu

"Sasuke! Kau curang!" Sakura melipatkan tangannya di atas dadanya

"Bercanda.." Kata Sasuke mengembalikan cake itu, Sakura tetap diam. Akhirnya Sasuke mancolek cake itu dan menempelkan krimnya di hidung Sakura

"Huh? Hahaha! Lucu! Sekarang aku jadi badut.. tet..tet..tet.. Haha!" Tawa Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum

"Huahaha.. Hah.. Terima kasih Sasuke kau butler yang baik" Kata Sakura

"Asalkan kau senang nona" Kata Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura yang dulu menyukai Sasuke 10% Sekarang menjadi 30%. Hah.. First Love memang indah..

After School..

Mobil jemputan Sakura belum datang. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di halamn sekolah. Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya

"Hei, Sasuke.. Adakah orang yang kamu cintai atau sukai?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke kaget..

"Sasuke? Aku bertanya padamu" Kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke bengong

"Aku.. " Kata Sasuke

**Apa yang akan di jawab Sasuke? TBC ya^^**

**Udah di suruh tidur, kan aku bikinnya jam 11 malem.. Hehe**

**Iya-iya.. Aku tidur ma! Huh.. Bye-bye.. See you in next chaper!**

**Mind to Review? Makin banyak Review, makin cepet dibikin chapter 2! Ayo!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Doushite Sasuke?

**Aku bangun pagi-pagi Cuma buat bikin Fic ini^^**

**Ini buat para Readers saya yang terhormat!**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Rated: T**

Play back:

_After School.._

_Mobil jemputan Sakura belum datang. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di halamn sekolah. Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya_

"_Hei, Sasuke.. Adakah orang yang kamu cintai atau sukai?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke kaget.._

"_Sasuke? Aku bertanya padamu" Kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke bengong_

"_Aku.. " Kata Sasuke_

Chapter 2: Doushite Sasuke?

"Aku.." Kata Sasuke TIN TIN! Mobil Sakura tiba-tiba datang memecahkan keromantisan yang baru beberapa menit ini Sakura buat

"Hei, nona. Mobilnya sudah datang. Jika tidak segera pulang, nona Ino akan marah" Kata Sasuke berdiri

"Baik" Sakura pasrah tanpa diberi jawaban. Mereka naik ke mobil dan pulang. Sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung pergi ke ruangan nona Ino. Sakura penasaran, akhirnya ia menguping

"Jadi.. Benar kau akan berhenti karena kakakmu sakit? Apa kau tidak merasa senagng di sini?" Tanya Ino

"Bukan begitu nona, memang saya akan berhenti karena kakak saya sakit. Tapi itu juga karena saya sudah senang melebihi kesenangan saya selama ini" Kata Sasuke membungkuk

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kau boleh berhenti. Kapan?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Mungkin besok" Jawab Sasuke

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino memastikan

"Tentu" Kata Sasuke lalu keluar. Sakura langsung berlari ke kamar. Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Sakura, ia melihat Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan muka sedih

"Nona? Kenapa mukamu sedih?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke, kemari" Kata Sakura, Sasuke mendekat

"Apa benar.. Kau akan berhenti besok?" Tanya Sakura menangis

"Hm? Dari mana anda tahu?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tapi.. Bisakah kau di sini lebih lama?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak nona, kak Itachi sedang sakit parah.. Aku tak bisa menundanya" Jawab Sakura

"Doushite Sasuke? DOUSHITE? Kenapa kau tak mau menjadi butlerku untuk selamanya?" Tangis Sakura

"Bukannya saya tak mau nona, tapi.. Ini demi kakak saya" Kata Sasuke

"Apakah.. Kak Itachi lebih penting dari pada aku? Nonamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya

"Iya, karena dia keluarga, tapi.. Nona juga kuanggap keluarga" Kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku untuk terakhir kalinya" Kata Sakura

"Baik, jika itu yang membuatmu senang" Kata Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura

"Terima kasih" Kata Sakura lalu tertidur

"Sama-sama" Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut, lalu mencium keningnya

**Selasa, 2 Januari 2014, 06.15 pagi**

SREKK.. Tirai dibuka, harum the sudah ada di samping Sakura. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu "Nona, jika kau tak bangun, aku akan pulang sekarang" Kata Sasuke

"Baik.. Aku bangun.." Kata Sakura lemas "Hei, Sasuke.. Bukankah kau pulang hari ini?" Lanjutnya

"Iya.. Aku pulang nanti malam. Keretanya akan datang sekitar jam 9" Kata Sasuke sambil menuangkan teh Flores

"Ini.. Kesukaanmu" Kata Sasuke memberikan teh itu "Terima kasih" Kata Sakura mengambil dan meminum teh itu. Lalu ia mengambil handuknya dan pergi keluar untuk mengambil cemilan pagi Sakura. Saat Sasuke masuk, Sakura sudah siap-siap menyiapkan buku.

"Hm.. Nona, buku sudah saya siapkan.. Ini cemilan pagi ini, Brioche" Kata Sasuke

"Oh.. Terima kasih" Sakura mengambil cemilannya lalu menggendong tas lalu ke bawah

"Pagi kak!" Sapa Sakura yang masih di tangga

"Pagi.. Terima kasih Hidan! Makananmu yang terbaik" Kata Ino sambil menyapa Hidan, kepala koki di rumah ini. Hidan mengancungkan jempol. Sakura duduk,

"Hei, kak.. Bagaimana tentang butlerku yang baru setelah Sasuke pergi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah muram

"Kakak, masih mencarinya" Kata Ino, sambil makan ikan bakarnya

"Oh.." Kata Sakura lalu makan. Setelah makan, Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki mobil limosinnya yang berwarna pink. Sampai di sekolah, Sakura menaiki lantai 3.

"Hai Sakura" Sapa Temari

"Hai" Sapa Sakura "Memegang tangan Shikamaru lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat mereka bergandengan lagi

"Ups.. Iya" Kata Temari blushing

"Hehe.. Bercanda" Kata Sakura nyengir lalu duduk. Ia masih ingin merahasiakan soal Sasuke, hanya Shikamaru yang tahu

"Hei Sasuke.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Shikamau

"Baik.. Kau?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"H.. Baik" Kata Shikamaru melihat Temari yang masih bercanda ria dengan Sakura

"Kau menyukai majikanmu?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda

"H.. Enggak *Blushing*. Hei.. Sepertinya Sakura senang-senang saja walau kau mau pergi nanti malam" Kata Shikamaru

"Ya, sepertinya nanti malam akan baik-baik saja" Kata Sasuke senang

"H.. Mungkin.. Aku akan datang saat kau pergi, boleh aku memberitahu Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Boleh.. Nanti sore" Kata Sasuke

"SASUKE! Bawakan aku telor dadar di kantin!" Teriak Sakura

"Nona, bukankah kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Pokoknya ambilkan!" Kata Sakura marah

"Jika itu membuatmu senang nona" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi. 10 menit kemuadian, Sasuke balik

"Wow.. Cepet amat! Kan jaraknya.. 1,5 km!" Kata Sakura mengambil pesanannya

"Aku lari, kantinnya sepi" Kata Sasuke enteng

"Nona, 15 menit lagi bel, cepat di makan" Kata Sasuke

"Iya-iya cerewet" Kata Sakura sambil mengambil sendoknya lalu makan

Skip mode: On

Sepulang sekolah..

**15.07 **sore

"Hei Sasuke.. Maukah kau.. Menciumku di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka sepenuhnya merah

"H? apa? Kalau itu permintaan terakhirmu.. Baiklah" Kata Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura (Di bibir loh! Cuit-cuit!) *Di tampol Sakura*

Selesai itu, Sakura pulang

**20.55 malam**

"Sasuke, 5 menit lagi keretamu sampai" Kata Sakura

"Ada permintaan terakhirmu nona?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya.. Jangan lupakan aku" Kata Sakura

"Maupun kau tak memintanya, aku tak akan melupakanmu.. Senang ada di sampingmu" Kata Sasuke

"SA-SU-KE!" Temari berlari secepat kilat kearahnya memegang Shikamaru. PTAK! Temari menjitak Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih cepat kalau kau akan pergi hah? Kalau tahu kakakmu sakit.. Ayahku bisa menyembuhkannya baka!" Kata Temari

"Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau ayah Temari adalah dokter handal dari Paris" Kata Sakura memegang keningnya

"Jadi.. Kau akan tetap di sini sobatku?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Mungkin.. Sebentar" Kata Sasuke yang HP-nya bunyi

"Halo kak?" kata Sasuke

"_Sasuke, kau tak usah ke sini. Sudah ada dokter yang akan merawatku OK? Bye_" Kata Itachi cepat

"H.. Ya, aku akan tetap di sini" Kata Sasuke menggendong Sakura

"Woi! Sasuke! Turunkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Sakura

"Tidak sampai kau mau bilang 'Aku menerimamu lagi di sini'" Kata Sasuke

"Baik..baik.. Aku menerimamu lagi di sini Sasuke…" kata Sakura

"WA!" Sakura turun

"Hahaha" Mereka terbahak-bahak selam 15 menit. Karena rambut Sakura yang panjang kini menjadi berntakkan .

"Huh..Huh.. sudahlah, keretanya juga tak jadi ke sini kan?" Kata Temari

"Iya, aku sudah menelponnya" Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba datang

"Kakak! Bagaimana urusan kementriannya?" Tanya Sakura

"Diundur sampai besok" Kata Ino

" Kau akan ada di samping adekku. Jangan macam-macam" Kata Ino mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dengan tatapan Death Glare-nya

"Baik nona Ino" kata Sasuke membungkuk

**Gimana-gimana? Bagus gak? Kepandekan ya?**

**Mau Flame apa di Review?**

**Si Len, *Pacarku (Ngarep)* Udah Mau mati neh kalo gak di review..**

**Ingat! Makin banyak di Review.. Makin banyak Chapter dan Fic lainnya!  
Ayo!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Pernyataan Cinta dan Kencan

**Chapter 2-nya sampe mana sih? Oh iya!  
Sasuke enggak jadi pergi..**

**Mau lanjut gak?  
Oh.. Enggak ya.. ya udah deh  
Sakura & Readers: Lanjutin!**

**Bentar lagi abis.. Ini chapter terakhir..**

**Ok..Ok..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 3: Pernyataan Cinta dan Kencan**

**Rabu, 3 Januari 2014 08.01 pagi**

Saat ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang di sekolah

"Sasuke, pelajaran pertaman apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tata Krama nona" Kata Sasuke

"Apa? Tadi malem Tata Krama.. Sekarang ada lagi? Aduh….. Capek." Kata Sakura males

"Aku lebih parah.. Kemaren dari siang sampe malem" Kata Temari

"What?" Teriak Sakura

"Anak-anak! Sekarang pelajaran tata karma! Tes tentang kesopanan kalian!" Kata miss Verdiana

"Mulai dari.. Sakura Haruno!" Kata miss Verdiana lagi

"Baik miss.." Kata Sakura maju, lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan

"Silahkan minum tehnya" Kata Miss V yang berperan sebagai tuan rumah

"Terima kasih.." Kata Sakura sebagai tamu.. SLURP. "Tehmu enak sekali" Kata Sakura tersenyum manis, lebih manis dari pada yang kalian bayangkan

"uh.. Uh.. Terima kasih" Kata Miss V salah tingkah

"Baik, cukup selanjutnya.." Kata miss V melanjutkan pelajaran

Setelah pelajaran tata karma..

"Huh.. Pelajaran apa Sas-kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Musik" Jawab Sasuke "Ini biolanya, hari ini tes biola lagu Gavotte" Kata Sasuke memberikan biola Sakura

"Uh.. Tes terus deh perasaan.. Aku latihan dulu deh.." Kata Sakura memainkan biola

10 menit kemudian.. Banyak anak-anak yang mengerubungi Sakura 5 menit lalu. Lagu selesai

"He? Kenapa kalian mengerubungiku? Sana! HusH!" Kata Sakura mengusir mereka

"Baik.. Yah.. Habis lagunya.." Mereka kecewa sambil berjalan. Akhirnya, Sakura bisa duduk tenang

"Baik anak-anak! Tes Gavotte!" Teriak Mr.M dari podium

"Dari Temari ***)**!" Katanya lagi, Temari maju dengan biolanya. Ada beberapa nada yang salah… Tapi suara biolanya sangat bagus jadi yang salah hampir tak terdengar. Temari dapat nilai 92

"Haruno Sakura!" Kata Mr.i

"Huh.." Sakura maju lalu bermain, tak ada nada yang salah karena ia sangat menyukai Gavotte, setiap hari dia mendengarkannya. Mr. M terkesan sampe bengong..

"Umm.. Mr? Mr?" Kata Sakura di depan wajah Mr. M

"Oh..Eh.. Iya, silahkan duduk" Kata Mr. M, Sakura dapat nilai 100 *Note: Keahlian Sakura adalah pada bidang: Memanah, berkuda, dan music*

Setelah music.. Pulang

**12.05 siang**

Sakura duduk dengan Sasuke di halaman sekolah..

"Um.. Sa-Sasuke.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.." Kata Sakura blushing

"Huh? Nani?" Tanya Sasuke

"A-Aku.." Kata Sakura

"Nona, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu 2 hari lalu.." Kata Sasuke

"Baik. Jawablah" Kata Sakura

"Aku.. Aku suka sama.. Huh.. Hmp.. Aku suka sama nona" Kata Sasuke blushing

"Itu yang mau aku katakan.. Aku juga menyukaimu" Kata Sakura ikut-ikutan blushing

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku.. Walaupun aku ada dan tak ada nona" Kata Sasuke

"I Love you for ever Sasuke.. For Ever.." kata Sakura memeluk Sasuke

"Tapi.. Apa boleh buttler menyukai majikannya?" Tanya Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu

"Boleh.. Temari menyukai Shikamaru, ten-ten juga sepertinya menyukai Neji." Kata Sakura

"O.. Kalau bolehkah.. Aku jadi pacar nona?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tentu.. Apapun keadaannya.. Kau tetap pacarku.. I love you my buttler" Kata Sakura

Mobil Sakura datang, mereka pulang..

**Skip ya..^^**

**Sabtu, 6 Januari 2014**

"Sakura sedang bermain di rumah Temari. Sakura bermain Internet dengan Temari, sedang kan Sasuke berbincang dengan Shikamaru

"Hei, hei.. Kamu jadian sama Sakura ya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"Sama dong!" kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan tanda 'piece' di tangannya dengan membentuk huruf V..

"Ha? Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kemaren" Jawab Shikamaru santai sambil memakan cemilan kue di samping tempat tidur Temari

"O.. Kalo aku tanggal 3 kemaren" Kata Sasuke yang juga memakan cemilan kue itu

"Kamu ajak kencan gak?" Tanya Shikamaru mengeluarkan tiket-tiket

"Hmm.. Rencananya sih.." kata Sasuke

"Ini" Shikamaru memberikan Sasuke tiket ke Kebun Binatang Otsuu untuk 'couples'

"Ha? Buat apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"untuk kencan lah!" Jawab Shika

"Thanks" Kata Sasuke

"Sas-kun! Ayo pulang! Aku udah selese!" Kata Sakura

"baik nona" kata Sasuke menggandeng Sakura

"Ayo.." Kata Sakura

Di halaman rumah Sakura..

"Um..Nona.. Maukah anda besok menunggu di Kebun Binatang Otsuu jam 10?" Tanya Sasuke

"Huh? Buat apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tunggu saja.. Anda berangkat duluan saja, jangan ikut saya. Nanti saya menyusul" Kata Sasuke

"Baik.." Kata Sakura

"Sakura! Makan malam!" Teriak Ino dari dalam

"Ayo" Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan ke dalam

**Minggu, 7 Januari 2014, 08.00**

Di rumah Temari, Temari sedang pergi. Shikamaru tak ikut, kalau dia ikut, siapa yang jaga rumah?

"Sasuke, silahkan pilih bajumu!" Kata Shikamaru yang mempunyai gudang baju

"Gila lu! Segini banyak bisa 1 jam oneng!" Kata Sasuke

"Bodo! Udah cobain aja!" Kata Shikamaru

**1 jam kemudian..**

Akhirnya.. Sasuke menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. Jaket tanpa lengan biru dan kaos hitam berlengan panjang. Dan jeans biru dengan sepatu hitam biasa.

"Wuih.. Keren.." Kata Shikamaru

"Ya udah sob, pergi dulu ya" Kata Sasuke pergi

"Yak!" Kata Shikamaru

**1 jam perjalanan ke Kebun Binatang Otsuu**

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat, gadi berambut pink dengan dress tanpa lengan pink dan jaket tipis hitam

"S-Sakura.." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura

"Hai Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum

"A-Ayo masuk" Kata Sasuke mengajak

"Yuk" Sakura dan Sasuke masuk

Di dalam, Sakura senang sekali karena kelinci anggora, binatang kesukaan Sakura boleh di pegang.

"A! ada kelinci anggora!" Sakura masuk dan memegng kelinci itu

"Haha.. Kamu suka anggora?" Tanya Sasuke

"Suka, dulu aku punya anggora"Kata Sakura

"Sebelum aku masuk?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk

Setelah selesai ke kebun bunatang, Sasuke bilang

"Kamu adalah orang yang paling kucintai" Kata Sasuke, Sakura blushing lalu memeluk Sasuke

***) **= Aku gak tau nama panjangnya Temari!

**Jelek ya? Aku buatnya tengah malem..**

**Request dari temenku^^ Moga-moga suka..**

**Kayaknya aku bakal jarang update karena ya.. Tes lah.. Les lah.. Ini lah..Itu lah..**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya nanti dikitTT_TT Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya neh..**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
